Chapter 18
Wind Howls on the Highway is the 18th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary Shiki and the cyborg take their stances, preparing to fight, as a flustered Labilia begins to record them for her B-Cube channel. Pino advises that Shiki be cautious as the enemy's strength is unknown. Shiki acknowledges this and confidentially dashes in, sliding between the cyborg's legs to get underneath him and kicking him into the air. The cyborg looks back down the ground but Shiki has already moved behind him in the air, and he punches the cyborg down. The cyborg stops himself from crashing into the ground by unknown means. The cyborg makes quick gestures with his hand which confuses Shiki, leaving him vulnerable to being hit from behind by the cyborg's detached rocket-powered arm which was being controlled by the cyborg's hand movements. Shiki is almost sent flying into the path of a truck but he nimbly corrects his landing and ends up on top of the truck. The cyborg pursues him and almost hits him but fails as Shiki moves to the side of the truck. The cyborg remarks that Shiki is using Gravity Ether Gear. Shiki moves from vehicle to vehicle to avoid the flying rocket arm which is still chasing him but he notices the cyborg is floating on the wind and is preparing a ninjutsu attack which creates a large X-shaped hole in the ground and throws the traffic into the air. Shiki is amazed at his enemy being a ninja but reacts quickly to safely lower all of the cars in the air back to the ground using his gravity to stabilize them. He calls the cyborg out on recklessly involving innocent people in their fight but the cyborg is unconcerned with that. The cyborg receives a communication from an unknown caller and abruptly stops fighting. As he vanishes he introduces himself as Jinn and that Shiki can find him on Guilst if he ever wants a rematch. Shiki is hugged by Labilia who is thrilled at the prospect of her video of the fight getting a large number of views. Pino and Shiki ponder the identity of Jinn but all Shiki can declare is that ninjas are awesome. After returning to the Shooting Starlight Guild, they make enquiries on where Rebecca is but Clarisse tells them that Rebecca hasn't been seen since she left to go see the master of the guild. Shiki notices Happy approaching and greets him but is shocked when he sees that Happy is crying and badly damaged. Happy explains that he and Rebecca were ambushed by a strange fighter and that both Rebecca and the guild master have been kidnapped. An emergency news broadcast suddenly plays that informs the guild that a large number of B-Cubers has been kidnapped, seemingly by an organized crime syndicate. Shiki is enraged and subconsciously actives his Ether Gear, crushing the table that he's standing on with his increased weight. Shiki declares that they're going to Guilst and that they will return to the Edens Zero. A mysterious woman nearby overhears this and acknowledges the term 'Edens Zero'. Meanwhile, on a spaceship, a tied-up Rebecca wakes up in a large open cell with numerous other B-Cubers who are similarly restrained. Rebecca recognizes many of the women trapped with her. A trio of shadowy figures, including Jinn, on the other side of a glass wall appear and tell the group of B-Cubers to be quiet, and that they belong to Sister now which catches Rebecca's attention. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles and Events *Shiki Granbell vs. Jinn (concluded) Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *Ether Gear **Gravity Ether Gear **Wind Ether Gear Skills used *Magimech Attack: Gravity Center *Skymech Ninjutsu Attack: Windstorm Slash Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *B-Cube *Digital Bind Navigation fr:Chapitre 18 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Guilst Arc Chapters